The Beautiful Life
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Tuhan, bila Kau mengirimkan orang di sampingku ini adalah nyata maka buatlah dia selamanya di sisiku. Bahkan bila dia adalah iblis-Mu. Two-shot. Complete. RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Saran, karena ini side story All For You, mending baca itu dulu biar ngerti soalnya nanti rancu *ini seriusan* tapi ngga maksa sih. Dan, mungkin ini Two-shot atau Three-shot.

**Just For Fun and Happy Read, Minna-san! ^^**

::∞::

Apa? Apa ia membenci idenya?

Mamori menggigit kuku ibu jarinya yang lebih panjang dari yang lain. Sedikit putus asa melihat wanita di hadapannya itu mengerut kening dengan apa yang ia persembahkan sekarang. Dari matanya, wanita itu menghela napas dan tersenyum—ini _fifty-fifty_.

"Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa setelah melihat gambar rancanganmu kemarin—

Oh, ya ampun. Ia agak terkejut mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba wanita yang sudah dua tahun menjadi atasannya itu. Apalagi ungkapan wanita itu tentang rancangannya yang—Oh, jangan ingatkan kalau ia tidak bisa gambar!

"Hah ... kau tahu, Mamori?"

"Eh? I-iya?"

"Kau selalu mengesankanku."

Rasanya seperti keluar dari lumpur hisap di Afrika dan terjun bebas di Bunaken. Lega sekali—dan indah tentunya. Ia jadi yakin tentang pilihannya untuk bekerja bersama bibinya dalam desain interior. Mungkin itu memang bakatnya. Lagipula ini bisa menjadi pengisi waktu luangnya sebelum ia lulus dari Universitas Paris, pun ada seseorang yang sangat cerewet tentang—kau-harus-kembali-sebelum-aku-yang-menyeretmu-Pacar-Sialan—yah ... begitulah hidupnya. Seharusnya.

"Mau kuantar, Mamori?" Hari sudah senja, memang. Dan, apa yang harus ia kerjakan setelah ini? Berjalan-jalan? Mungkin ia harus menolak ajakan bibinya untuk ide itu.

"Merci (1) ... tapi mungkin aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar," Mamori mengumpulkan kertas-kertas bergambarnya yang berserak di meja lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. "Aku ingin ... jalan-jalan."

Bibinya itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya, "Ya, kau memang harus begitu, anak muda. Oh iya, restoran baru diujung jalan sana akan mulai menggunakan rancanganmu. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, bonjour (2)."

Tak lama setelah kepergian bibinya, ia hanya duduk pasrah di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Yah, berita bibinya tadi sebenarnya sangat menggembirakan—pikirkan tentang karya pertamamu yang akan digunakan? Senang 'kan? Oke—tapi ia sedikit gelisah memikirkan kejadian yang telah lewat sepekan; tentang Hiruma, Twitter, mention aneh, sambungan luar negeri yang kacau, pesan yang tidak dibalas—"Kau mau mati ya?" sekarang dia jadi gila karena menatap sengit pada ponselnya.

Yup, sudah seminggu—tolong garis bawahi itu—seminggu pria itu tidak menghubunginya. Mengatakan apa? Ooohhh, ia tidak mengatakan apapun alasannya tidak menghubunginya sampai sekarang, bahkan SMS balik saja tidak pernah! Itu membuatnya kesal setengah hidup dan gondok setengah mati pada Hiruma—_My beloved_—cih, katakan saja pada tembok kalau dia pacarnya! Bahkan _cleaning servis _disini lebih perhatian padanya.

Lima tahun mereka menjalani _long distance _dan apa Hiruma berpikir kalau ia lelah? Oh yeah, ia harus ingat bahwa ia memang pihak yang pergi—berbeda dengan kebanyak hubungan romansa atau drama yang biasanya pihak wanita yang ditinggal—dan ia pikir itu satu langkah kemajuan—ingatlah emansipasi wanita, Mamori. Tapi, kalau begini terus ... apa tahan? Apalagi kau menyadari gelagat aneh kekasihmu. Apa Hiruma mencoba melenceng darinya? AKH!

Sangking kesalnya, Mamori sampai memukul-mukul ponsel keluaran terbaru pada sisi meja dengan gemas dan saat selesai ia sadar dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan, ia cemas sendiri—"Ponselku!"—Dasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Beautiful Life**_

_**By Maimei Anna**_

_**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**All For You's Side Story**_

_**Au, Ooc PARAH, Fluffy, Typos, Oc's, dari sisi Mamori, Etc**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mamori berjalan lamat-lamat di keramaian kota Paris yang indah kala malam datang. Dengan lampu-lampu yang bersinar setengah tidak niat pada rumah-rumah, restoran dan toko-toko boutique di salah satu wilayah membuat suasana sangat romantis—seperti julukannya. Bahkan, Mamori sempat—tidak niat sih—melihat beberapa pasangan bergandeng tangan, _candle light dinner _di balkon restoran, di gang sempit berciuman—Brrr ... Mamori jalan terburu-buru meninggalkan wilayah itu menuju sisi Paris yang melimpah ruah cahaya.

Sebut saja Menara Eiffel, ikon Perancis yang menjadi pusat ketertarikan para pelancong dunia untuk datang ke negara itu, seperti halnya dia. Mamori tidak memungkiri, Eiffel masih tetap memikatnya—entahlah, padahal hanya sebuah menara yang berada di pusat kota. Mungkin karena sejarahnya, mungkin juga karena ia tinggi, tapi mungkin karena ia kokoh, kemungkin ... karena ia ... bercahaya—Hiruma—seperti itu kah ia menggambarkannya?

"Hmm..."

Mungkin juga.

Tapi, Mamori sedang marah, ingat?

"Mati, mati, MATIII!" Mamori melampiaskannya dengan menggigit, memakan dan mengunyah _pissaladiere_ (3) yang ia beli tadi dengan ganas, ia bahkan tidak peduli orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya yang—sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tidak jauh dari Eiffel—memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh ... atau ngeri ya?

Perasaan kesalnya benar-benar tidak stabil bila ingat tentang Hiruma yang benar-benar seperti tertelan bumi. Mereka bukan remaja lagi, ia ingat itu kok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia perempuan, ia kekasihnya 'kan? Melihat seorang perempuan lain—apalagi orang itu manager klub tempat kekasihnya bernaung—Ayako dan ia mengirim mention apa?

_Ingat janji kita, (a)HiruYou01 dan jangan telat ya :* #kiss_

_What the_—Mamori ingat itu jadi panas dan menggigit makanannya tanpa menikmatinya. Yah ... kebiasaannya kalau lagi stress memang seperti itu. Tapi, ia pikir perempuan itu seperti tidak tahu diri.

Terus ... bagaimana dengan Hiruma?

Hmm ... mungkin samanya.

Memikirkan ini membuatnya lelah, bahkan ia jadi malas melanjutkan mengunyah mulutnya yang masih penuh makanan. Semua tadinya mengesalkan, tapi percuma bila ia masih marah-marah sendiri sedang objek kemarahannya entah dimana. Padahal ia percaya sekali saat Hiruma mengatakan sangat menyukainya, setelahnya mengatakan "Selamat tinggal" padanya, yang nyatanya Hiruma juga tidak bisa—sama halnya dengan dia. Ia menatap cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Pria itu ... tidak tahukah ia sangat merindukannya?

Dirasa pipinya basah, Mamori segera menghapusnya dengan gusar dan melanjutkan menggigit _pissaladiere_ terakhirnya dengan sesekali membersit hidung. Ya ampun, ia pasti sangat berantakan. Masa makan sambil menangis sih. Hah ... peduli amat. Ia akan bergegas kembali ke rumah orangtuanya, apalagi kekosongan di sampingnya mulai diisi seorang pengunjung lain yang mungkin ingin menikmati gemerlap Eiffel. Tadinya—

"Tempat ini biasa saja. Apa menariknya, heh?"

Mamori tidak mau berpikir, ia mengikuti refleks dan hatinya untuk menoleh ke samping kiri dan melihat wajah orang disampingnya itu, sedang yang ditatap seperti melayang pikirannya. Suara yang arogan, sikap yang pongah, wajah menyebalkan yang sedikit lebih dewasa, dan seringai serta mata _emerald_ yang kini menatapnya. Kuso—Hiruma Youichi ada tepat di sampingnya? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana—

"Monster makan?" Hiruma menoleh yang kini beringsut mendekat dengan wajah yang mendekat padanya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Set!

Mamori segera berdiri dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk menjauh—Oh, apa sekarang ia sempat berpikir? Ia bahkan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan mengacuhkan teriak di belakang yang terus memanggil namanya—"Mamori!"

Namanya?

Kau pasti bercanda!

::∞::

Ya, benar. Si Penenun Jalinan Takdir suka sekali bercanda padanya, bahkan kadang membuatnya bingung dengan jalan hidupnya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan, ia tidak pernah minta banyak, itu hanya teriakan hati kecilnya meminta Hiruma untuk mengabarinya atau apapun yang menunjukan kalau kekasihnya itu masih dibumi dan tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran Hiruma seperti ini—Bukan—bukannya tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya juga, namun tidak seperti ini, kau tahukan. Begitu mendadak.

Mamori berjalan kikuk menerobos jalan setapak menuju rumah orangtuanya. Ia kadang kesana setiap minggu atau bila punya waktu luang sehabis kuliah dan magangnya ia selalu mampir. Memang, sudah tiga tahun Mamori tinggal di asrama Universitasnya yang dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa pertukaran atau dari negara lain, tak jarang juga ia menemui beberapa mahasiswa Jepang atau yang lainnya dan saling bertukar pikiran. Kiranya tinggal di asrama tidak buruk, lagipula ia tidak ingin menyusahkan orangtuanya diumurnya yang sudah cukup dewasa ini.

Setelah dipenuhi begitu banyak pemikiran, Mamori berhenti mendadak di bawah lampu jalanan yang tadi menyala dan sekarang menjadi padam—_Streetlight Interference_ (4). Ini baru sekali untuknya, ia tidak pernah menyangka.

"SLI ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung."

Mamori menoleh dan benar, Hiruma Youichi berjalan menghampirinya dengan cara jalan yang tidak pernah berubah, tatapannya masih mempesona dengan kilat _emerald_ di kegelapan. Apa yang lebih sempurna?

Mamori kini dihadapkan dengan Hiruma yang menatapnya.

Ya, seharusnya ia bersyukur pada Si Penenun Jalinan Takdir bahwa Hiruma ada tepat dihadapannya. Ini bahkan lebih dari sebuah kabar, ini seperti sebuah jawaban.

"Biar kuantar pulang."

Dan sekarang Hiruma meraih tangannya. Mereka bergandeng tangan untuk pertama kalinya; dengan beberapa lampu jalanan yang terus padam ketika mereka lewat, wajah memerah, jantung yang berdebar-debar—ia pikir Hiruma dapat mendengarnya juga. Hiruma menuntun mereka ke kediaman Anezaki dengan diam dan meresapi setiap rasa serta rindu.

_Aku benar-benar merindukannya..._

Dan satu pertanyaan, kenapa Hiruma tahu rumah orangtuanya?

::∞::

Ayah dan Ibunya mempersilahkan mereke masuk dan mengajak serta Hiruma untuk makan malam bersama. Mamori hanya menatap curiga orangtuanya yang begitu sumringah kala mereka tiba tadi. Hm ... ada sesuatu ya?

Mamori meninggalkan Ayah dan Hiruma di ruang keluarga untuk membantu Ibunya di dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam yang ia kira cukup telat bila kita bilang makan malam. Ini jam sembilan malam, apa yang ditunggu orangtuanya? Biasanya juga ia makan sendiri atau memasak mie instan kalau datang kerumah.

Hmm...

"Bu, biar kubantu—

"Aaaa! Jangan-jangan! Kembali sana bersama Ayah dan Hiruma-kun!" Mamori menatap aneh pada Ibunya, "Kau tidak rindu apa dengannya? Sudah lima tahun 'kan?"

_What_—Bagaimana Ibunya tahu? Maksudnya, kenapa Ibu memperhatikan coba? Perasaan ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang mereka. Mamori jadi makin curiga, tapi ia tetap mematuhi perkataan ibunya untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Ia mengambil tempat di samping Ayahnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk. Ia agak risih kala sadar mata dua lelaki yang ada di sana kini menatapnya dengan intens. Bagaimana ia mendeskripsikannya ya?

"Apa?"

Ayah memejamkan mata lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Hiruma menatapnya makin lama makin lekat tanpa seringai seperti ia ingat lima tahun terakhir. Matanya yang hijau itu lebih kelam dari yang ia pernah ingat. Bahunya yang agak lebar dari yang ia ingat dulu. Garis wajah yang lebih nyata—apa ia sempat berpikir Hiruma makin dewasa dan matang?

Hah...

Hiruma semakin tampan. Ia mengakui sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Mamori?"

Ada yang memanggilnya ya?

"Apa aku begitu mempesona atau kau memang sangat merindukanku, heh?"

Mamori tersadar, ia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan Hiruma padanya dan tahu nada menggoda Hiruma yang tetap sama, bahkan itu tidak merubah wajahnya yang tetap memerah karena Hiruma—seperti yang lalu, "Pede kau!" ia pun melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Hiruma yang ditangkap sempurna oleh sang target dengan seringai menyebalkan—tampan.

Hiruma membalasnya dengan melempar bantal kearah Mamori—dengan kekuatan minimal tentunya—hingga mereka benar-benar saling melempar bantal, mengacak rambut lawannya, dan saling melempar kata sindirian—

"Merindukanku 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang?! Kau kali yang merindukanku?"

"Monster Sus? Kau tahu kalau kau makin gemuk sekarang, heh—

"Pengalih pembicaraan! Kau keluar—

"Kau kira kita sedang bermain apa, hah? Kekeke—

"Bilang saja kau merindukanku sampai menyusulku kesini—

"..."

"Be-benarkan...?"

"..."

"..."

Mamori langsung kabur dengan kikuk menuju ruang makan dan sempat beberapa kali menyenggol vas bunga serta tersandung kaki meja, meninggalkan Hiruma yang tadi ia lihat pucat lalu—demi apa Hiruma MEMERAH?

Kenapa juga ia kabur? Ia pun ingat Ayahnya tadi masih ada. Lalu apa kata Ayahnya saat melihat mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil tadi? Tunggu—

Sekarang Ayahnya tertawa keras? Mereka pasti sangat bodoh—"Hahaha! Dasar anak muda! HAHAHA!"

Dan Hiruma—ah ... ia jadi merasa bersalah karena kabur sendiri. Habis...

::∞::

Setelah makan malam selesai, Mamori naik kelantai dua diikuti Hiruma di belakangnya. Orangtuanya memang selalu mempunyai ide bagus, bahkan tanpa membicarakan lebih dulu padanya. Hah, apa ia masih terlihat kanak-kanak ya?

"Di sana," ia menunjuk kamar diujung sebelah kiri setelah mereka tiba di lantai dua, "Itu kamarmu dan toilet ada sampingnya itu."

"Hm."

Sudah 'kan?

Terus?

Mamori mengelus sisi lengan kirinya dengan kikuk. Suasana menjadi sangat-amat canggung. Kau tahu, ia sangat menunggu Hiruma mengatakan sesuatu. Apapun.

Alasan?

Iya, mungkin itu. Alasan kenapa Hiruma datang kesini, ke Paris. Benarkah hanya ingin menemuinya? Seperti spekulasinya yang tiba-tiba datang seperti menghantamkan palu ke kepalanya saat mereka sedang main ejek-mengejek tadi?

Ayolah, Hiruma!

"Ya sudah. Pergi tidur sana!"

Diluar harapan. Mamori sempat manyun sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berlawanan arah dengan kamar Hiruma yang ada di sisi kiri setelah menaiki tangga, kamar Mamori ada di sisi kanan. Walau begitu, "Selamat malam," ucap Mamori pada Hiruma sebelum ia masuk ke kamar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

::∞::

Nyatanya ia tidak bisa tidur lelap malam itu. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 pagi, sedang matanya tidak bisa tertutup dengan mudah seperti dulu atau hari-hari yang lalu—sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa yang bisa langsung tertidur dengan bujukan lembut angin—tapi ini?

Mamori berguling-guling di ranjang _queen size_-nya dan berhenti dengan posisi tubuh menelungkup serta kaki yang bermain di udara. Tangannya memainkan ponselnya, seolah menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengisi kebosanannya ini. Hm ... ia dapat ide.

_To: Hiruma_

_Sudah tidur?_

Ia pikir tidak dibalas juga tidak mengapa, ia cukup mengerti orang normal pasti sudah tertidur bila jam sudah menunjukan pukul dini hari. Yah ... kecuali orang itu punya masalah yang sama seperti dia, insomnia.

_I'm at a payphone~ trying to call home_

_All of my change_

_I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Mamori agak terkejut kala layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah panggilan dari Hiruma. Mamori sempat bertanya dalam hati apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu belum tertidur juga. Ia menyambungkan panggilan segera.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Mamori sempat mendengar helaan napas di seberang sebelum Hiruma menjawabnya_, "Kenapa kau belum tidur, hah?"_

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Hiruma-kun?" ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih polos—membosankan. Ia pun baru sadar ketika ia melihat jendela dan hujan sudah turun deras lalu petir menyambar di kejauhan.

_"Sudahlah. Kembali tidur. Besok kau ada kuliah 'kan? Tidur!"_

Mamori bahkan tidak ingin mengingat itu. Ia bergumam tidak jelas dan menggelengkan kepala walau Hiruma tidak akan melihat sikapnya sekarang. "Aku bosan. Kita main _Truth or Dare_, yuk—

_"Mamori—_

"Hirumaaaa ... aku pikir kau berubah!"

_"Kau ngelantur. Tidur sana__—_

"Kau bahkan tetap memanggilku seperti itu walau hanya kita disini—

_"Apa sih—_

"Kalau begitu, _Truth or Dare_?"

_"Oke-oke! Tapi berjanjilah di putaran ke tiga kau harus tidur, oke? Truth!"_

Mamori tersenyum simpul dan mulai duduk di ranjangnya. Coba ia berpikir dulu, "Hemm ... umur berapa kau jatuh cinta?"

Mamori jadi kesenangan sendiri. Ia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana seorang _commander from hell _itu jatuh cinta. Apa benar ia yang pertama?

_"Dua belas. Kau, Truth or Dare?"_

Dua belas? Dua belas tahun? Dengan siapa? Masih muda sekali. Terus, bagaimana mantannya? Cantik? Ia ingin bertanya siapa, tapi ini bukan gilirannya. Dengan sedikit ketus ia menjawab, "_Truth_!"

_"Kau, sama seperti pertanyaanmu—_

"Tidak adil!"

_"Takut, heh?"_

Mamori jadi sebal dengan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan ini. Dengan menahan rasa malu serta emosi, ia menjawab lirih, "Tujuh ... belas..."

_"..."_

Mamori memerah dan dengan takut bertanya, "Hiruma...?"

_"Cinta pertamamu ... aku?"_

"Bukan giliranmu! _Truth or Dare_?" Mamori segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ini seperti bumerang. Apalagi Hiruma harus tahu kalau ia memang pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan Hiruma. Siapa pula orang pertama yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan suka padanya saat hari ulang tahunnya juga hari dimana ia pergi? Kita semua pasti tahu.

Sedang Hiruma?

_"Dare."_

AKH! Curang! Padahal Mamori ingin sekali membalas Hiruma dengan pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan di otaknya, tapi Hiruma memilih _Dare_. Licik. "Kau harus telanjang di tengah jalan dan menari dengan hula hup!" Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya yang sedang kesal. Tapi ia sadar itu kejam, "Simpan sampai aku mau kau lakukan itu suatu hari nanti."

_"Hah ... terserah. Kau?"_

Mamori jadi malas dengan ini. Ia pu teringat sesuatu—ya, tentang Hiruma yang menghilang dan manager diklub tempat Hiruma berjuang. Bikin panas saja.

"_Dare_!" Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Hiruma minta, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan gilirannya bertanya.

_"Tidurlah, sudah malam."_

"Jangan seenaknya! _Truth or Dare_?" Mamori merasakan napasnya tersendat-sendat dengan emosi yang luap-luap bila mengingat kemungkinan Hiruma berselingkuh. Ia berubah buruk moodnya kalau tidak mendapatkan kepastian sekarang.

_"Baiklah. Dare."_

Mamori menangis dalam heningnya. Kenapa Hiruma tidak mau jujur? Kenapa tidak truth? Benci dengan keadaan yang menyebalkan ini. Omong kosong bila ia tidak marah, "Jujur pa-padaku—

_"Mamori—_

Suaranya sangat kentara bergetar, "Kenapa ... hiks ... Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu? Ma-maksudku—

_"Kau bicara ap—_

"Maksudku ... aku mengerti kau sibuk, " Mamori menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan bajunya, "Kau sangat memperhatikan masa depanmu dan aku sa-sangat mengerti." Ia tahu ini sangat melenceng dari permainan, tapi apa peduli?

"Hanya ... kalau kau memang ingin membuangku, jangan mendiami panggilanku seperti itu," Mamori tahu ia berbicara mulai melantur, tapi hatinya memang seperti itu. Ia ingin berkata jujur agar Hiruma dapat merasakan ketulusannya, dan bila Hiruma tetap bersikap mengacuhkannya seperti tempo hari (lupakan kedatangan Hiruma yang mendadak) ia akan terima kalau itu memang jalan mereka untuk berpisah.

Duh, apa yang ia rancaukan?

Mamori menjatuhkan ponselnya yang kini tergeletak di samping kakinya. Ia meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya untuk menangis. Payah, katanya terima, tapi terpuruk juga. Semua ini karena permainan itu yang mengingatkannya serta manager bernama Ayako.

Mamori. Ia gadis yang cengeng ya? Bahkan sangat posesif bila ia memikirkannya. Pasti Hiruma sangat terganggu dengan perempuan berisik sepertinya. Ia jadi pesimis.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mamori tidak ingin peduli, sangat tidak ingin peduli. Tapi suara lirih Hiruma lagi-lagi mengusiknya, memintanya untuk membuka pintu.

"Mamori, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Keluarlah dan jelaskan! Aku tidak akan menanggung resiko bila aku menyeretmu dan membangunkan orangtuamu," suara Hiruma terdengar tidak sabar, tapi mencoba untuk menahan oktafnya. "Cepatlah!" katanya lagi dibalik pintu.

Mamori beringsut dengan malas dari ranjangnya dan sempat ragu berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia berusaha paksakan tanpa berusaha menutupi airmata dan wajahnya yang kusut. Ketika ia memutar kenop pintu, ia melihat sosok Hiruma berdiri diambang pintunya. ia menunduk, menolak menatap emerald Hiruma yang lebih berkilau di kegelapan lorong lantai dua rumahnya yang gelap.

"Ada apa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Air matanya makin jatuh tidak terkendali.

"Kau baik-baik saja tadi. Kau masih tertawa, masih cerewet, masih menyebalkan, masih lucu—Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Hiruma menunduk, mencoba mendapat perhatiannya, "Mamori Anezaki?"

_Hiruma_. Mamori hanya ingin Hiruma sadar kalau sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatnya ragu. Ia mau Hiruma sadar sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Menghilang tanpa kabar dan sekarang muncul tiba-tiba? Great!

"Mamori—

"Kau makhluk menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui...," ia berkata lirih, sangat, sampai-sampai Hiruma terdiam seperti menunggu ia mengulanginya lagi. Ia menarik napas—"Kau pria menyebalkan! Pria yang mengacuhkan aku seenaknya dalam waktu seminggu lalu muncul bagai setan! Pria yang **katanya** menyukaiku tapi jalan dengan managernya! Pria macam apa itu!"

Mamori tidak peduli suaranya begitu keras, lagipula diluar hujan deras dan petir sempat menyambar beberapa kali. Ia hanya lelah dan ingin Hiruma mengerti perasaannya. Perasaan cemburu yang sudah lama ia acuhkan. Tapi—

Tapi Hiruma mengerut kening dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Benar-benar! Sikap apa itu?

Mamori segera memukul-mukul dada Hiruma, "Kenapa"—pukul—"Kau"—pukul—"Bersikap"—pukul—"Seperti itu, BAKA HIRUMA!"

Grep!

Hiruma menangkap tangannya dan mencium bibirnya—tidak—menempelnya lama hingga ia kehabisan napas dan mendorong tubuh Hiruma menjauh.

Mamori menatapnya tajam, sedang Hiruma menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali berkesimpulan, hah?"

Kini Mamori yang dibuat bingung.

Hiruma melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menerobos batas kamarnya hingga ia berjalan mundur dengan gugup. Tatapan Hiruma kini begitu seram, bahkan ia tidak bisa berpaling barang sedetik. Mata Hiruma seperti berkata, _Lihat aku atau tanggung akibatnya_.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpikir sederhana saja, sih?"

_**Maksudnya?**_

Mamori terpojok pada meja di tengah kamarnya.

"Harusnya kau bisa menebak saat aku tiba di sini secara mendadak, bukan?"

Mamori membuat dirinya sulit sendiri dengan merendahkan tubuhnya kearah belakang untuk menghindari tubuh Hiruma yang mendesaknya makin parah. Darahnya naik kepermukaan wajah.

"Kalau begini, bukan jadi kejutan lagi. Tapi bila kubiarkan kau akan marah begini, bukan?"

Marah? Apanya? Mamori tidak dapat merasa yang lain selain sesuatu yang aneh saat Hiruma menarik punggungnya hingga ia tidak merendahkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi jarak rendah tercipta diantara hidung dan bibir mereka.

Hiruma berbisik, "Ayako seorang pria, Mamori," Hiruma menyeringai sedang Mamori sulit mencari udara, "Pacar—Sialan—yang aku sangat cintai, bisakah berpikir baik tentangku?"

Belum sempat Mamori mengangguk, bibirnya telah diinvasi dengan bibir Hiruma. Gerakan lumatan yang lambat dan lembut berubah jadi lumatan tergesah-gesah dan penuh hasrat kala Mamori mengajukan _Dare_ yang tertunda di antara mereka.

_Dare_ yang manis.

_Dare_ yang tidak terlupakan.

_Dare_ yang pertama dalam asmara mereka.

_**To Be Continued**_

(1) Makasih.

(2) Selamat Pagi/Siang (matahari masih terlihat, berarti sore termaksud kan? #tolong koreksi).

(3) Pizza ala Paris yang lebih gurih.

(4) Fenomena lampu jalanan akan mati saat dilewati oleh orang tertentu (SLIder).

A/N:

Mei: *Tepar* Mau bobo dulu ya *Liat jam* udah jam 3 pagi. ZZzzz... *Tepar didepan kamar Mamori*

Hiruma: *Keluar kamar Mamori* *nyisir rambut pake jari* *Baju ngga dikancing* Review ya? *Masuk kamar lagi*

Mei Anna


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Aslinya fic ini udah kehapus gegara laptop aku rusak dan lupa aku backup data-data di dalamnya. Padahal ini udah 80% lagi selesai waktu itu :""(. Maaf juga telat banget. Sekali lagiiii…

Happy Reading… :)

**Malam** itu mereka berciuman dari beberapa sesi. Oke, itu malam yang panjang juga pertama bagi Mamori, itu ciuman pertamanya (menurut Hiruma tidak) dan rasanya lain dari novel-novel yang ia baca.

Ciuman. Ciuman bukan sesuatu yang rasanya manis dan lembut. Ciuman itu basah, licin dan selalu berubah. Itu yang ia rasakan saat berpagutan dengan Hiruma kini.

Ciuman diawal memang terasa malu-malu, terkesan hati-hati Hiruma membawanya. Di ciuman selanjunya, mereka sudah saling berani bereksplorasi bibir pasangannya. Ciuman yang lebih dari sekedar hangat dipipi, tapi memenuhi seluruh keraguannya—keraguan mereka. _French kiss_ yang indah dan mampu melemahkan lututnya.

Dan masalah datang saat ciuman kedua itu berakhir dan mereka akan melanjutkannya pada ciuman ketiga. Kakinya yang berjinjit saat itu agak letih walau Hiruma sudah sangat berusaha merendahkan tubuhnya yang tinggi serta mendekap tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja tidak nyaman. Tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkari leher Hiruma dan meremas surai pirang di sana juga merasa aneh, tanganya itu dapat merasakan bagaimana kulit leher kekasihnya seperti jejak api—begitu hangat.

Mamori juga merasa gerah, tangannya butuh bersandar pada sesuatu. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang makin intens, tangannya bergerak menuruni leher Hiruma yang masih hangat dan kesalahannya adalah saat menyandarkan tangannya dibahu Hiruma yang membuahkan ringisan yang lalu menghentikan ciuman mereka ini.

"Kenapa?" ucap Mamori cemas.

"Sedikit terkilir saat latihan—

Saat Hiruma ingin melanjutkan sesi ciuman yang tertunda, Mamori menghentikannya dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa sakit?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu sajalah!

Ini semua karena tangannya yang tidak mau diam.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Mamori tadi, Hiruma malah balik menatapnya dengan aneh—ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya bagaimana, tapi itu tatapan yang dalam.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya padaku," kata Hiruma.

Apa ini tentang kesalahpahaman yang ia buat sebelumnya?

Ia diam-diam mengangguk, ia memang kekanakan dan sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang Hiruma soal kedewasaan.

"Bukankah kau belum menjalankan Dare-mu untuk tidur?"

Permainan itu lagi? Ya ampun, ia malas sekali, tapi ia tidak akan menangis seperti tadi. Dan kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi karena sebenarnya ia agak kecewa dengan gangguan yang ia buat sendiri.

Dan setan apa yang merasukinya untuk berpikir seperti itu?!

"Tidurlah. Aku akan kembali," kata Hiruma segera berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar di ujung lorong sana.

Berpikirlah! Bukankah ia ingin tetap Hiruma di sampingnya?

Sebuah permainan?

"Bukankah aku belum mengajukan Dare untukmu?"

Ya, itu.

Hiruma berhenti diambang pintu dan menoleh padanya.

"Dare-mu adalah—

_Apa aku berani?_

—"Te-temani aku … malam ini?"

.

.

.

_**The Beautiful Life**_

_**Mei Anna's Fanfiction**_

_**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**All For You's Side Story**_

_**AU | Typos**__**| OOC | Miskin Dialog**__** | HiruMamo diumur kurang lebih 22 tahun | Setting Perancis | Aneh | Etc**_

_**Happy Reading **__**^_^**_

.

.

.

Di bantu cahaya matahari yang lebih dahulu terbangun dari pada dirinya, ia menggeliat di bawah _bedcover_ dengan malas bagai ulat, sedang embun di jendela akibat hujan semalam sudah menguap. Surainya _auburn_-nya menyembul dari balik _bedcover_ dengan perlahan dan terhenti saat mengingat semalam.

Kini semu kemerahan bukan hanya milik pipinya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi _bedcover_. Ia tidak berani mengira-ngira karena ia tahu benar semalam bukanlah mimpi, bukan juga kesalahan. Namun, bagaimanapun ia tetap malu. Ia pun sedikit bersyukur penguni satu lagi dari kamarnya—sejak semalam—terdengar sedang sibuk dengan _shower_ dikamar mandinya.

Mungkin usul satu-satunya dari otaknya yang baru konek ini adalah jalan terbaik. Ia akan diam-diam memungut pakaiannya dan pergi kekamar mandi lain di lantai dua. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena malu atau digoda Hiruma—Ya ampun, bercinta adalah hal baru baginya!

Apa yang akan terjadi—maksudnya—bagaimana tanggapan Hiruma setelah ini?

Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak dari tidurnya kala mendengar sesuatu mengalunkan _John Mayer – Stop This Rain_. Tanpa melepas _bedcover_ dari dadanya, ia meraba-raba meja nakas di samping ranjangnya dan ternyata hanya alarm dari ponselnya yang biasa ia _setting_ saat di asrama. Ternyata ada juga panggilan gagal dari beberapa teman kampusnya juga lima _email_ yang belum sempat ia balas. Ia segera membalasnya satu persatu dan terkejut dengan teman yang sudah sangat lama yang muncul lagi dilaman _chatting_-nya.

Momo.

Siapa yang tidak ingat dia. Seorang teman dunia maya yang sangat baik. Hanya dia satu-satunya teman dunia maya yang perhatian padanya. Kadang kala mereka bertukar pendapat atau ia yang curhat padanya. Jikalau memang diizinkan untuk bertemu, maka Mamori akan sangat berterima kasih dan lebih ingin berteman dekat dengannya.

Dan pagi itu—sebenarnya Momo mengirim email kemarin—Momo bertanya bagaimana kabarnya. Ia segera membalasanya dan menanti dengan sabar.

_Drrtt__… Drrttt…_

Sesuatu bergetar di atas meja nakas dan yang pasti itu bukan miliknya karena ponselnya sedang ia pegang. Ia mendudukan diri dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang lalu meraih sesuatu yang bergetar itu.

Ini milik seorang lagi penguni kamarnya kan?

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat namanya ada dilayar ponsel itu.

Kapan ia mengirim pesan—

Kenapa namanya—

Berarti—

SET!

Mamori memandang horror kala Hiruma merenggut ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Be-berarti … selama ini dia itu Momo—

"Kau—

Belum sempat memprotes atas kejadian ini, mulutnya sudah dikunci dengan bibir Hiruma. Ciuman kilat itu membuyarkannya, apalagi setelah itu pandangan mereka begitu dekat dan hidung mereka masih bersinggungan. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat kilat nakal dari mata _emerald _kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini … aku tidak tahu harus memakanmu seperti apa."

Darah bergerak naik dengan cepat kewajahnya—

"Mou! Hiruma-kun!"

"KEKEKE" —dan Hiruma segera pergi meninggalkannya yang masih belum berpakaian menuju ruang makan, tidak seperti Hiruma yang sudah sangat rapi.

"Curang!"

oOOo

_Dasar pembohong ulung._

Mamori ingin sekali mengatakan itu saat melihat Hiruma yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir mobil Ferrari merah karena menyembunyikan perihal ini. Tapi, ia menelan segala keluhannya sendiri untuk suatu waktu yang tepat.

Setelah sarapan tadi, Hiruma menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Dan selama perjalanan ini mereka terus diam; Hiruma sibuk menyetir dan ia menatap keluar jendela dengan tangan serta dagu bersandar pada pintu mobil yang jendelanya terbuka. Tetesan air dari gerimis yang tidak niat turun dari langit itu menerpa wajahnya perlahan. Ia suka hujan di kota Paris.

"Tutup kacanya, nanti airnya masuk," kata Hiruma yang masih fokus menyetir dengan tangan kanannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain bersandar pada sisi pintu disampingnya.

Mamori segera menutupnya lalu menatap Hiruma. Ia tidak akan mengaku kenapa ia menyukainya selain Hiruma tampan dan berandal, ia tidak ingin Hiruma kege´eran. Mereka 'kan sudah cukup lama dekat dulu, tapi karena ia terlalu banyak menimbang-nimbang dan bertanya dalam hati sehingga meragukan perasaannya sendiri dan ia hampir menyakiti perasaan Hiruma.

Ia sadar dari pemikirannya karena terkejut kala sebuah tangan merangsek masuk kesela jemarinya yang sudah dihiasi cincin pasangan. Tangan kanan Hiruma menggenggamnya erat sedang tangan Hiruma yang lain memegang kendali pada stir. Orang itu tidak menatapnya, tapi tersenyum dalam diam mereka yang nyaman.

Rasanya jadi seperti kembali ke masa remaja mereka yang canggung. Andai mereka dari dulu jujur, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal bila akhirnya seperti ini. Kadang hidup butuh rintangan, bila semuanya lancar maka itu bukan hidup. Tidak bedanya dalam hal cinta, disana kita diperkenalkan dengan berbagai rasa.

Ia menatap lurus pada jalan. Tangan mereka masih bergenggaman. Ketika di pertigaan jalan, mereka berbelok kearah kiri, bukannya kearah kanan yang menuju kampusnya.

"Hiruma?"

"Tidak masalah 'kan kalau sehari saja?"

Ia menatap Hiruma seolah bertanya.

"Temani aku hari ini."

Seperti kencan?

oOOo

Perjalanan mereka seakan didukung cuaca yang mulai cerah saat hari menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Mereka tidak punya rencana akan kemana dan hanya menuju tempat wisata terdekat untuk sekedar bersantai atau berpiknik.

Dan rasanya ... jadi ia yang asing dengan tempat-tempat di Paris, soalnya Hiruma-lah yang menariknya ke tempat-tempat yang mereka datangi. Mereka ada di kawasan elit Paris yang bernama _Champ Elysee_; tempat di mana kaum borju menghabiskan waktunya. Dengan masih bergandeng tangan, mereka berjalan di trotoar yang lebar dan saat matanya melihat sebuah restoran—bukan karena lapar—ia mengagumi desain interior restoran itu dan Hiruma sepertinya salah paham karena menariknya kesana untuk makan siang. Jangan tanya berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan, apalagi restoran itu—dari yang pernah ia baca di majalah—harus mem-_booking_ dulu sehari sebelum datang tapi mereka mendapatkannya. Aneh sekali.

Setelah makan siang, mereka mendatangi beberapa tempat seperti _Arc de Triomphe_ yang menghadap langsung _Champ Elysee_. Ia sangat ingin ke _Eiffel_ tapi Hiruma menolak karena tempat itu tidak istimewa lagi, juga ini belum gelap dan _Eiffel_ lebih indah saat malam datang. Lalu mereka sempat berjalan-jalan di taman _Jardin du Luxembourg_ dengan Hiruma—ahkirnya—mau untuk berfoto bersamanya—

"Ayo, Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma nampak agak enggan tapi Hiruma merangkulnya saat gambar mereka diambil.

Dan sekarang berakhir di _Notre Dame de Paris_.

Ia bersama Hiruma duduk di barisan tengah saat Paduan Suara sedang berlatih di gereja Katredal Notre Dame ini. Jujur, ia belum pernah masuk, biasanya ia hanya akan lewat saja bersama teman-teman kampusnya atau hanya foto-foto di depan gereja bergaya _gothic_ ini. Dan ia sangat suka kubah langit-langit gereja itu, apalagi desain interiornya yang sangat dijaga. Lukisan serta mozaik-mozaik klasik adalah favoritnya. Seni yang khusus dipersembahkan untuk Tuhan.

Diam-diam ia berdoa setelah melirik Hiruma yang seperti serius dengan pertunjukan oleh Panduan Suara yang melantunkan doa-doa dengan lagu. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada dan berbisik dalam hatinya agar hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ia lantunkan doanya.

_Tuhan, bila Kau mengirimkan orang di sampingku ini adalah nyata maka buatlah dia selamanya di sisiku. Bahkan bila dia adalah iblis-Mu, biarkan dia bersamaku dalam susah dan senang, sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin._

_Aku mencintainya..._

_Masa depanku..._

"Pacar Sialan? Hei?"

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan dan samar-samar dalam cahaya putih dari matahari yang masuk diantara sela-sela lubang ventilasi serta jendela bermozaik ia melihat Hiruma berjas hitam di altar suci serta suara organ yang melantunkan Wedding March, suara riuh manusia sempat menjadi backsound hari bahagia itu.

"Mamori?"

Tapi itu hanya khayalannya saja. Hiruma ada di sampingnya, bukan di depan sana. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lalu menunduk.

"Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Mamori—

Hiruma terlihat terkejut saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hiruma dalam. Ia membuka mulutnya—

"Menikahlah denganku?"

Dua manusia itu terdiam saat Paduan Suara selesai dari latihannya. Mereka tenggelam dalam sunyinya gereja itu ketika lonceng gereja berdentang, menyanyikan suara indah yang khidmat. Tuhan berkata dalam suara merdu, _apa kau mendengarnya?_

Mamori hampir kecewa karena Hiruma tidak merespon apapun. Hiruma mungkin syok, tapi ia harusnya mengerti bagaimana Hiruma. Mungkin saja Hiruma ingin berkarir, ingin mencapai cita-cita lain dan ia terlalu gegabah untuk bertanya tentang pernikahan. Komitmen.

Tapi ia tidak dibiarkan terlarut dengan prasangka-prasangkanya. Dirinya di bawa Hiruma ke jalanan menuju altar suci gereja itu. Hiruma menggenggamnya tapi genggaman itu berubah saat tangan Hiruma menyusup di antara sela jarinya. Tiba-tiba bayangan itu muncul lagi dan cincin ditangannya silau terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk seperti tirai-tirai.

Langkah mereka melambat saat sudah di depan altar suci. Hiruma mengeratkan genggamannya dan sampailah mereka di tempat suci itu.

"Kita akan melakukannya dengan benar, Mamori," Hiruma menatapnya sengit dan sedikit kesal walau samar pipi pucat itu bersemu, "Bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku mengatakan itu duluan?"

Maksudnya?

Hiruma menghadapkan dirinya ke samping sehingga mereka berhadapan. Terlihat Hiruma mengela napas dan setelahnya wajah itu serius, "Aku bersedia untuk menerima perempuan merepotkan sepertimu. Kau perempuan yang suka dengan _Cream Puff_ yang menjijikan tapi aku menyukai kopi buatanmu. Kau perempuan yang pertama memberiku hadiah ulang tahunku. Kau perempuan yang penuh kecemasan sampai menunda-nunda untuk menebak bagaimana perasaanku yang begitu nyata, dulu. Kau yang hanya mengerti aku selama ini. Aku mencintainya—

—_Will you marry me_?"

.

.

.

.

Lima Tahun Kemudian...

Setelah reonian dengan anggota Deimon, Hiruma mendukung Mamori yang merasa sakit lambungnya ke dalam mobil. Hari sudah cukup malam saat itu.

Hiruma dan Mamori duduk di kursi penumpang karena Hiruma membawa supirnya ikut serta, habis ia buru-buru juga datang ke acara reonian itu.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau pulang sekarang! Aku jadi kesal!" walaupun perkataan Hiruma agak keras, tapi wajahnya sangat terlihat khawatir, apalagi setelah Mamori bersandar pada pundak Hiruma.

"Habis kau tidak bilang kalau ada reonian, untung saja Sena mengirimiku _email_," ia memukul pelan dada bidang Hiruma lalu memainkan kancing jas Hiruma karena tiba-tiba itu jadi menarik—hormon bayi.

Hiruma menghela napas, "Tapi kau membuatku harus meninggalkan klienku saat kau kirim pesan. Jangan melakukan itu lagi, oke?!"

Dan ia berdecih lalu mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak bersandar pada suaminya. Ia ngambek.

"Oh, oke! Maaf deh buat kau repot dan kau jadi meninggalkan klien-mu yang **penting** itu!"

Hiruma sudah sangat lelah. Harusnya mereka itu rindu-rinduan, bukannya seperti ini. Sudah cukup tinggal berjauhan, masa pas ketemu marah-marahan.

Hiruma menarik kepala Mamori untuk bersandar lagi pada dadanya. Mamori menolak bertatapan dengannya dan merajuk padanya, "Jadi, benarkah kau akan menetap disini?"

"Bayi, kok, yang ingin bersamamu."

"Hem ... jadi kau tidak, Istri Sialan?" Hiruma segera memojokan Mamori ke pintu mobil mereka. Ucapannya yang tadi sangat penuh dengan godaan ditelinga Mamori.

Mamori berdegup dan gemetar diam-diam lalu memerah hingga ia merendahkan tubuhnya kebelakang saat Hiruma mendekat, "Te-tentu!"

"Yakin, heh?"

Dan Hiruma sudah di atas Mamori yang dalam posisi berbaring di kursi penumpang dan sadar kalau masih ada supir yang mengetir dan sempat berdehem pada mereka seolah berkata untuk menahannya untuk di rumah saja.

Tapi cinta mereka tidak bisa ditahan.

Hiruma segera menutup tempat mereka dengan tirai yang khusus diadakan dimobilnya untuk hal seperti ini (ia sudah sangat ber_planning_ ya). Ia kembali pada Mamori, "Sampai mana?"

Dan mereka berciuman mesra lagi dan lagi menuju rumah Hiruma di pusat kota Tokyo. Mungkin ia—mereka akan mengubah istana kecil mereka karena malaikat kecil akan hadir dikehidupan mereka dalam tujuh bulan lagi.

_Tuhan, berkati dia. Kami akan mencintainya._

◊ **End ◊**

**Author's Note**: Aku ngga begitu tahu apa ada Paduan Suara di Notre Dame. Ngarang aja. Hehe :D Kalo mau ada yang koreksi silahkan. Sumber-sumber tempat juga dari google semua. Diperkenankan, apalagi dikotak review. Hoho...

Terima kasih yang udah review di chap satu. Love you all :*

Terima kasih juga yang udah baca dan review fic ini sampai akhir.

Regards,

◊Mei Anna◊


End file.
